Candle holders for supporting a candle from a horizontal or vertical surface, such as a table or wall, are well known in the art. Some prior art devices disclose placing a candle in the neck of a bottle, or disclose apparatus for supporting a candle from an apparatus extending within the neck of a bottle.
This invention is directed to supporting a candle upon an unopened bottle cap, and is further adapted to supporting a candle upon any suitable object, such as a bottle, jar, can, or container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,632 issued to Gerardine Connolly on Apr. 10, 1973 is representative of the prior art disclosing a candle holder which is supported from within the neck of a bottle. In order to use this candle holder, the bottle must be previously opened, and the contents preferably removed, as dripping wax from the candle may enter the neck of the bottle, and thus contaminate the liquid contents of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,888 discloses a candle stabilizing device for insertion into the socket of a candle holder, in order to support candles of various diameters. The device includes a circular base having four circumferentially spaced upstanding arms along the base wall sized to engage the candle therebetween. The arms are sized to snugly fit within the socket of a candle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 338,099 issued to B. O'Boylan on Mar. 16, 1886 discloses a candle holder having a disk with tabs extending above the disc to support the candle, and tabs extending beneath the disk for insertion within a suitable aperture, such as a candlestick, for support of the candle holder above the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,355,696 issued to R. Ross on Oct. 12, 1920 discloses a candle holder having a strip "C" which is bent into a ring for insertion within an aperture in a candle stick, with three or more tongue pieces extending from the upper surface of the ring. The tongue pieces are bent to support the candle holder within the candle stick socket, to provide a ventilated candle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,921 issued to H. Deckert on Apr. 2, 1912, discloses a candle holder formed of a plurality of resilient members, each resilient member having an upwardly and inwardly bent end forming a portion of a socket for supporting the candle, and downwardly bent opposing ends, for insertion into a hollow holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,098 issued to C. Haley on Jul. 11, 1933, discloses a candle holder having a drip plate from which integral outwardly extending and spaced arms having longitudinally V-shaped grooves which bite into the candle to support a candle therebetween. V-shaped hooks on the distal ends are positioned to support drapery, a shade or a globe. The drip plate has a central aperture for securing the drip plate to a plug, sized for insertion within a socket.